Maintaining good health is achieved in large part by maintaining good physical fitness. Exercise machines, useful in achieving and maintaining good physical fitness, are of varied designs. One class of exercise machine is designed to work targeted muscle groups only, thereby requiring multiple machines to achieve a total body work-out. Examples of targeted machines are stationary bicycles, treadmills, and stepper machines. Often these devices are large and not easy to store.
A second class of exercise machine, known in the art as a complex exerciser, is configurable or adjustable to enable a user to engage in many varied and different exercises targeting multiple muscle groups, typically by allowing for a number of different body positions such as sitting, laying down, standing, etc. These complex exercisers are often mechanically complicated, having many parts, and may require the user to rearrange or add constituent assemblies to accommodate the various exercises supported. Often, these types of exercisers are expensive and typically do not store easily in a small area such as under a bed.
Accordingly, there is still a continuing need for improved complex exerciser designs. The present invention fulfills this need and further provides related advantages.